Beinahe nicht erkannt
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Wie hätte Hermine Granger damit rechnen können, daß sie im Urlaub, in diesem gemütlichen, spanischen Strandlokal ausgerechnet Severus Snape begegnet?


**Beinahe nicht erkannt... **

**

* * *

**

**Beinahe nicht erkannt... **

**------------------------------------------------------ **

_Sie hätte ihn beinahe nicht erkannt..._

Hermine hatte Urlaub und sie hatte sich für einen Kurztrip nach Spanien entschieden, wie auch in den Jahren davor. Sie genoß es, in der Anonymität der zahllosen Kneipen, Restaurants und Tanzlokale unterzutauchen.

In dem abgelegenen Strandlokal in dem sie gerade, trotz der späten Stunde, eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte, brannte die Luft. Eine fünfköpfige Combo spielte live, verzichtete dabei erfreulicherweise auf Flamenco und ähnliches Klischees und spielte stattdessen, was auch die Einwohner am liebsten hörten. Im Moment gaben sie eine gelungene Version von Nah Neh Nah. Die etwas propper geformte Sängerin schien eine Affaire mit ihrem Mikrophon zu haben, so sehr bezog sie das Gerät in ihre Performance ein. Etwa ein Drittel der Gäste befand sich auf der hölzernen Tanzfläche, die zwischen den Tischen des Restaurants und dem Strand lag.

Die bunten Lampions, die die Tanzfläche und das Restaurant erhellten, ließen den Vollmond der kristallklaren Nacht beinahe verschwinden und das Rauschen des Meeres drang nur hin und wieder durch die Musik hindurch.

Aber all die Faszination für die malerische Umgebung war nichts gegen die Faszination, die Hermine für den Mann auf der Tanzfläche empfand und den sie nun sicher schon mehrere Minuten mit leicht offenem Mund anstarrte.

_Sie hätte ihn beinahe nicht erkannt..._

Professor Severus Snape tanzte nun schon das vierte oder fünfte Lied hintereinander mit einer der Frauen aus dem Lokal. Hermine vermutete, daß sie die Besitzerin war.

Man schien ihn hier zu kennen, denn hin und wieder rief man ihm irgendeinen Kommentar zu, den er oder seine Tanzpartnerin lachend beantwortete – auf spanisch...

_Sie hätte ihn beinahe nicht erkannt..._

Seine Haare waren länger geworden, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Sie reichten ihm ein gutes Stück über die Schultern – und sie glänzten im Licht der Lampions. Allerdings nicht fettig, wie sie es kannte, sondern wie dichte, blauschwarz schimmernde Seide.

Er trug eine atemberaubend enge Jeans, die einen – Hermine schluckte angesichts dieser Feststellung – herrlichen Hintern perfekt zur Geltung brachte. Im Hosenbund steckte ein weißes, weites Hemd dessen weite Ärmel erst an den Handgelenken wieder eng wurden,. Die Kreuzschnürung, die das Hemd vorne verschloß war bis zur Hälfte seiner Brust locker geöffnet. Um seine Hüfte gewickelt, trug er, wie auch noch ein paar andere Einheimische, einen schmalen, langen, schwarzen Stoffschal, der an der Seite geknotet war, so daß ihm die Schal-Enden unter dem Knoten, an der Seite, über die Hüfte bis zu den Knien reichte. Er war barfuß, wie viele andere Gäste auch, an diesem warmen Abend.

_Sie hätte ihn beinahe nicht erkannt..._

Er lachte leise aber oft. Er war auf eine irgendwie stille Art blendender Laune und die Menschen, mit denen er hier zusammen war, schienen seine Gegenwart ebenso zu genießen, wie er ihre.

Hermine kam sich wie ein Eindringling vor, daß sie ihn so sah. Sie war absolut davon überzeugt, daß er seinerseits davon überzeugt war, daß er hier niemals entdeckt werden würde.

Sie hatte sehr genau hingesehen, um zu erkennen, ob er vielleicht betrunken war und sich deshalb so benahm, wie er es tat – aber, auch wenn er sicherlich nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war, war er doch auf keinen Fall betrunken.

Er alberte natürlich, trotz aller Heiterkeit, nicht herum. Er benahm sich nicht daneben, aber die gute Laune, die Fröhlichkeit in seinen Zügen war dort so ungewohnt wie... ja wie was eigentlich?

_Sie hätte ihn beinahe nicht erkannt..._

Und es machte sie betroffen, daß es so war. Daß sie einen Menschen beinahe nicht erkannt hätte, weil er glücklich aussah, weil er tanzte, weil er jemanden im Arm hielt.

... was sich in eben diesem Moment änderte. Die Musiker machten eine Pause und die Pärchen auf der Tanzfläche beendeten den Tanz. Snape führte seine Partnerin zum Tresen zurück, wo sie dem Wirt lachend einen kleinen Kuß auf den Mund gab. Offenbar ihr Ehemann oder zumindest ihr Freund.

Snape wurde auf dem Tresen von dem Mann ein Weinglas entgegengeschoben. Der Zaubertrankmeister setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker und sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, während die Frau sich wieder um die Gäste an den Tischen kümmerte.

Irgendwann bemerkte der Mann am Tresen Hermines Blick und sagte etwas zu Snape, woraufhin dieser sich umdrehte und in ihre Richtung sah.

Hermine wandte den Blick sofort ab, hatte aber noch sehen können, wie Snapes Blick regelrecht erstarrt war, als er sie erkannt hatte.

Verflucht! Warum war sie nicht längst gegangen? Warum hatte sie so lange gewartet, bis geschehen war, was zwangsläufig hatte geschehen müssen?

Sie hörte, wie Snape sich von dem Spanier verabschiedete und sah dann aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er sich, mit einem flüchtigen Kuß auf die Wange, bei der Frau verabschiedete, mit der er gerade eben noch getanzt hatte und das Lokal über die Tanzfläche zum Strand hin verließ.

Hermine zögerte einen Moment, rief dann aber die Kellnerin zu sich, bezahlte und lief Snape hinterher.

Je weiter man sich von dem Lokal entfernte, desto weniger reichte das Licht der Lampions auf den Strand hinaus und schon bald war die Nacht vor ihr nur noch vom Vollmond und seinen zahllosen Reflektionen auf den leise rauschenden Wellen erleuchtet und von den wenigen Lichtern des, in weiter Entfernung vor ihr liegenden Hafens.

Sie ging die ersten Schritte etwas holperig, weil sie mit ihren Schuhen nicht gut im Sand gehen konnte, dann zog sie ihre Schuhe kurzentschlossen aus und lief der dunklen, hohen Gestalt hinterher, die ein gutes Stück vor ihr direkt am Wasser entlang über den Strand ging.

Er hatte die Hände tief in die Hosentaschen geschoben und schlenderte mit den nackten Füßen durch den feuchten Sand.

„Professor", rief sie ihm hinterher.

Er blieb stehen, aber an der Art, wie er es tat und dabei den Kopf leicht in den Nacken fallen ließ, konnte man seinen Unwillen gut erkennen.

Doch er wartete, bis sie aufgeschlossen hatte, bevor er weiterging, die Hände weiterhin tief in den Hosentaschen versenkt.

Er sah sie nicht an.

„Was wollen Sie, Granger?"

...selbst seine Stimme war hier kaum wiederzuerkennen...

Ja, er klang ungehalten, er klang genervt, aber die Schärfe die Hermine gewohnt war, fehlte seiner Stimme hier am Strand.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen und Sie bitten, zurückzukommen. Ich wollte Sie nicht stören. Ich wusste nicht, daß Sie hier sind. Ich war ganz zufällig hier. Das müssen Sie mir bitte glauben."

Er blieb stehen und sah sie nun doch an.

Von oben bis unten – und wieder zurück, bis ihre Augen sich trafen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund gingen diese Begutachtung und der anschließend Blick Hermine durch und durch. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß er sie zum ersten Mal wirklich betrachtete und eben das war eine für sie höchst sinnliche Erfahrung und sie konnte sich gerade eine Menge Dinge vorstellen, die dieser Mann tun konnte – die Arbeit in einem Klassenzimmer oder an einem Zaubertrankkessel war nicht dabei und erschien Hermine jetzt und hier sogar völlig absurd. Der Gedanke war für einen kurzen Moment so intensiv, daß sie sich leicht nach vorne beugte, um ihn genauer ansehen zu können, damit sie sicher sein konnte, daß er es wirklich war. Was schon deshalb dumm war, weil sie sich mit ihren Namen angesprochen hatten.

Sie schalt sich für die seltsamen Gedanken und versuchte, sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, daß wohl alles, was nachts an einem Strand in so einer Situation stattfand, irgendwie sinnlich und unwirklich sein musste, zumal in diesem Moment aus dem hinter ihnen liegenden Lokal wieder die Musik zu spielen begann.

Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, als könne er dadurch besser erkennen, ob sie die Wahrheit sagte und er schien auch über etwas anderes nachzudenken.

„Ich wäre sowieso in absehbarer Zeit gegangen. Das Lokal schließt bald.", sagte er ruhig.

„Das ist schade...", erwiderte Hermine spontan und wollte sich dafür fast auf die Zunge beißen, aber ihr Kommentar schien ihn zu interessieren.

„Warum?"

„Weil Sie offenbar gerne tanzen, Professor."

Er sah sie wieder mit diesem seltsamen Blick an und nickte dann.

„Ja, ich tanze sehr gerne. Das liegt uns Spaniern im Blut."

„Sie sind Spanier?", fragte Hermine verwundert. Obwohl ihr jetzt, da er es gesagt hatte, sofort klar war, das es der Wahrheit entsprach. Es passte alles, wenn man einmal von seiner natürlichen Blässe absah, die aber hier bereits einem Hauch von Braun gewichen war.

Er verzog ein wenig das Gesicht und setzte erklärend, auf eine belustigte Weise sarkastisch, hinzu: „Madaleina und Romualdo würden auf der Bezeichnung „Zigeuner" bestehen – aber mein Clan stammt aus Spanien, ich wurde in Spanien geboren... also bin ich dem Gesetz nach wohl ein Spanier. Verwundert Sie das?"

„Daß sie ein Zigeuner sein sollen. Ja, das überrascht mich." Dann hielt sie in ihrem eigenen Gedankengang inne und setzte hinterher: „Obwohl... nein, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, wohl doch nicht..."

„Was wollen Sie, Granger?", wiederholte er seine Frage von gerade.

„Das sagte ich doch bereits. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen."

„Das hätten Sie besser tun können, indem Sie einfach gegangen wären um nicht wieder aufzutauchen. Hier ist alles anders als in Schottland."

„Ist das so?"

Hermine war über sich selbst verwundet, als sie in ihrem langsamen Nebeneinandergehen innehielt und ihn mit einem sanften Druck am Arm festhielt, so daß er ebenfalls stehenblieb.

Er nickte.

„Ja, hier ist alles anders. Das haben Sie doch gesehen, Granger. Vermutlich wird Sie die Erinnerung an einen tanzenden Zaubertrankmeister in den nächsten Jahren wieder und wieder in ihren Alpträumen besuchen." Sie konnte an seinem Ton hören, daß er sie neckte. "Und das schlimmste daran wird sein, daß Sie es niemandem erzählen können, weil Ihnen niemand glauben wird..." der regelrecht schelmische Unterton in seinem an der Oberfläche sarkastischen Ausdruck bestätigte nur noch einmal, die Korrektheit dessen, was er gesagt hatte und nun sogar noch einmal wiederholte: „Hier ist alles anders. Fühlen Sie es nicht auch? Speziell in den Nächten?"

Hermine nickte ebenfalls, weil sie genau wusste, was er meinte.

„Ja", ihre Stimme wurde leiser „Ich komme jedes Jahr, weil ich die Steifheit und Korrektheit der Insel hinter mir lassen muß, um einmal ein paar tiefe, echte Atemzüge tun zu können. Sie haben Recht. Hier ist alles anders."

Er sah sie an, als warte er darauf, daß sie weitersprach. Und sie tat es. Aber diesmal war es ihr Tonfall, der sogar in ihren eigenen Ohren ungewohnt keck klang.

„Wie anders ist denn hier alles, Professor?", fragte sie mit einem provozierenden Blick.

Er lächelte ein ganz klein wenig, als schmunzle er über die Erkenntnis dessen, was ihre Frage beinhaltete.

„Völlig anders...", sagte er dann in einem merkwürdigen Ton. Er zog die Hände aus den Taschen und deutete eine leicht theatralische Verbeugung an, während er fragte: „Darf ich, trotz, oder gerade wegen der seltsamen Umstände um den nächsten Tanz bitten, Senorita Hermine, bevor uns die Musiker endgültig im Stich lassen und wir allein auf die Musik des Meeres angewiesen wären?"

Selbst plötzlich von Fröhlichkeit durchrauscht, sah sie das schelmische Blitzen in seinen Augen auftauchen, das sie vorhin auf der Tanzfläche so fasziniert beobachtet hatte und griff ohne zu zögern, nach der ihr angebotenen Hand. Sie entschloß sich, keine Fragen mehr zu stellen, sondern den Augenblick zu genießen und schmiegte sich, zu einem langsamen Tanz im warmen Sand, in seinen Arm, in seine Führung hinein.

Und während der Mond höher und höher stieg und der Strand aus der Ferne von leiser Musik erfüllt wurde, tanzten Hermine und Snape durch die wohl seltsamste Nacht aller Geschichten.

Und wer sie so gesehen hätte, hätte sie sicherlich nicht erkannt...

**ENDE**


End file.
